An Unforeseen Reunion
by W5Lex
Summary: Steve and Danny first meet in high school, and so the intrigue begins... Steve/Danny slash.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Firstly, a giant thank you to the wonderful jerseybelle, who has been a brilliant beta for the entire fic, not only picking out my numerous Britishisms, but also with valuable general contributions. I have, of course, made **_**some **_**changes since, so all mistakes are my own.**

**Secondly, though I've picked out the obvious stuff, I haven't made a massive effort to make this accurate to the time that Danny and Steve were growing up, so please forgive me :)**

**And lastly, I'll leave no more than two days in-between updates. There are 14 chapters and the fic totals about 18 000 words.**

**1. **

Danny Williams fucking hates this place. Really, two weeks in Honolulu is more than enough to want never to return to the goddamn ray of sunshine. But going back to Jersey isn't an option, not when being here is what his mother wants, not when they've all just started to make the effort to fit in a little. His father has transferred to the island's fire department, his mother has started work in a local hospital, and though the island has yet to win Danny over, his siblings seem to like it here.

Truth is, maybe Danny doesn't hate the place as much as he'd have you think, maybe he's letting off steam after a bad first day at school, after a horrible day of all the stares, the humiliating introductions by teachers, and the height jokes; he's not even that small. Anyway, he pushes through that first day, comforting himself with the news that things can only get better from here, and that maybe his signing up to try-outs for the baseball team will gain some sort of acceptance at Kukui.

Indeed, on the second day of school he tries out for the team, pleased to find that he's easily the best to turn up, breezing through to make the team with confidence. Thankfully, enthusiasm for the sport back in Jersey has left him ruthless and skilled, and there aren't too many guys around that play as well as him at his age; especially not in Hawaii.

He spends the next week trying to keep his head down, avoiding the stares until he can return home and waste a few hours away. Now a junior, he's the only one of the Williams clan to be at Kukui so far, as the rest are all younger, and in a way he's grateful. Sure, it would be nice to know a couple of people, but he likes to get away sometimes, and coming to some place where he's effectively anonymous, well, it's refreshing, blank slate and all that.

Two weeks pass quickly, and if there's one word he now knows to be a part of the Hawaiian language, it's _haole_. And he fucking hates it. It seems that single word has brought more rejection in this god-forsaken high school than even his hair has, and he loathes it.

Things do seem to change a little, though, with his first game of the season. He plays second base with what is possibly one of his best games ever, and the small crowd certainly seems to notice it.

Steve McGarrett is watching him from the stands during the afternoon, because with little else to do and an interest in how this year's sports teams are shaping up, he's made his way to the baseball field, dragging his girlfriend Michelle along with the promise of a meal out later that evening. Truth is, he's been thinking about breaking up with her because, although she may be pretty - most would say beautiful - and she's a nice enough girl, they've grown apart. She doesn't seem to understand the importance of sports to Steve, and really he's not sure he understands the attraction of cheerleading.

Nevertheless, for the moment, he slings an arm around her shoulder and settles into the seat for the game. And what a game it is. Kukui wins, though it's by no means a walk in the park for the team. They have a few bad players, a few good ones, and then there's Danny Williams. Steve only knows the name because he's the new kid in town, but fuck, the guy is good. He's short, stocky, and yeah, he hears there may be a blond quiff of hair under that cap he's wearing, but damn, the guy is fast. His strong build lends itself to the game well, big arms swinging with ease and power, strong stance, and for someone of his height, possibly the fastest Steve has ever seen; may even able keep up with the McGarrett boy.

He carefully deflects Michelle's questions throughout, watching Danny closely whenever he's even in the vicinity of the ball, analysing that look of intense concentration on his face, recognisable even from the long distance separating them. He seems modest enough about his talents, smirking every now and then at a catch that he just _knows _is nothing short of brilliant, but otherwise keeping his head down, baseball cap shading his eyes from the sun.

When the game finally wraps up, and the teams begin to walk to their respective coaches, Steve begins to make a move. He looks to Michelle with a sigh and hands her the keys to his truck. "Hey, babe, go on ahead. I'm just gonna talk to someone for a sec, join you in a minute." She looks appeased, and Steve leans forward to peck her on the lips before he makes his way down to the fence.

Danny is still being rewarded with a couple of slaps on the back from some of his team mates and the coach, and goes to grab his bottle of water when he hears his name being called.

"Hey, Williams," Steve shouts to the guy piquing his interest.

Danny turns back towards the direction where the voice came from. Pulling off his cap and stuffing it in his back pocket, he runs a hand through his hair and takes a few steps to the guy with his hands braced on the mesh. He recognizes him instantly; Steve McGarrett, son of John - an HPD hotshot - and the poster boy for the school. He's Kukui's most sought-after, and the best football player the place has ever seen, which is why Danny has absolutely no idea why the jock wants to speak to him. He takes a short moment to look the guy over; he's tall, lean, short brown hair, clean-shaven but with a definite hint of stubble along his hard jaw line. He may only be sixteen, but Danny can see why he's a babe-magnet.

Steve takes a closer look at Danny as he nears; sure enough, there's a head of blond hair, darker underneath the hat, and looking sweaty and dishevelled after the game. Steve thinks it suits him, suits the subtle swagger as he walks over. Obviously, he's clad in his baseball jersey, and he's not quite as stocky up close, with a small waist and a toned body - really, should Steve be noticing those kinds of things? As for his face, it's tanned from the time in the sun, and it's home to bright blue eyes, electric from the adrenaline of the game, only now beginning to wear thin.

Danny stops a foot or so away, squinting his eyes against the sun as he waits for the guy to say something more.

"You play football? You're small." Danny frowns at that, but there's no denying the fact that he _is_ smaller than average - "but with the speed you got behind you, you could be good." Steve means it; the guy could be a good asset for the team, particularly with half the squad having left last year.

Danny shakes his head and folds his arms across his chest as McGarrett continues. "You interested in giving it a go?"

He shakes his head again. Baseball is his sport; always has been, always will be. "No thanks." With that, he turns and walks back in the other direction, the full weight of McGarrett's gaze on him as he does so. He's fully aware that he may well have just seriously pissed of the most popular guy in the school with his naturally abrasive personality, but when he chances a brief glance back, the smirk on the guy's face suggests maybe not.

Steve watches him leave, supposes he should probably be offended by the stark honesty, though he's not. In all truth, it's kind of a breath of fresh air, with so many other students tiptoeing around him since joining as a freshman. Only when Williams has disappeared back into the crowd does Steve make for his truck.

Danny doesn't give a second thought to the incident for the next two weeks. He does his homework on time; he makes sure his room is in a respectable state; he even braves the waters to try his hand at surfing, which really isn't _so _bad. His mother keeps up her constant stream of questions…"How's school, Danny?" "You made any friends?" "Try to tone down the attitude until people have warmed to you."

To which Danny keeps up a consistent bank of responses, "It's fine, Ma," "Yes, Mom," "Of course, stop worrying." In fact, he hasn't really made friends. And it's not for a lack of trying. Well, actually, yes it is. Frankly, Danny's not too concerned with making friends, he's more of an independent guy, likes to have some time and space. And, well, when he needs to rant - and God, does he need to rant - there's Matty just a room away. So, he keeps his parents happy, keeps the school happy, and keeps his siblings _relatively _happy, all with the ultimate aim of making a move back to the mainland after graduation.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Steve goes through the next month as normal. Things get better with Michelle briefly due to heavy workloads and excessive workouts providing some time away. But now, with the academic workload steadier, and football practices back to their normal schedule, they're having more time together, and Steve knows that he needs to end it, because frankly, it's not fair on either of them to keep going like this.

It's not until a month after Danny's first day at Kukui that they see each other again. Danny is minding his own business, making his way down the corridor to his locker as someone shoves into him. Now, Danny has a temper on him, but he's not out on a suicide mission. He turns to find three football players, all staring him down with matching steely gazes, clenching their muscles in a way that is, frankly, laughable. He doesn't laugh though, he just stays silent as they stalk a little closer, muttering various insults concerned with his height and his new status on the baseball team, before finally moving to the topic that they clearly have the most fun with; his hair. He makes a quick plan to go get it cut this afternoon, because his mother hates it, and really, when Danny himself isn't so attached to it, why give them the ammunition?

Steve is striding down the corridor, a place where he's somehow managed not to see the guy the past four weeks, when he sees Danny standing at his locker. Steve is pretty sure that he hasn't noticed yet, but they're in the same Math class, and he's noticed the ribbing he still gets on occasion, remembers all the _haole _jokes himself. Kids can be mean in high school.

It's not until this point that Danny finally begins a retaliation, only to feel a strong hand touch his shoulder, briefly. Before he can turn to look, McGarrett is staring down the three team mates with a steely gaze of his own, though this one seems to have the magnitude of three times that of the goons. Steve just waits for the moment that they'll retreat, intimidated by the authority he has over them as captain of the football team. In truth, he thinks Danny honestly seems to be handling himself pretty well; keeping relatively quiet, relaxed posture showing he's not really afraid. In fact, the glare would be enough to put them off, had they not been on the receiving end of Steve's for the past two years.

The three mutter some semblance of an apology, stalking back down the corridor with apologetic grimaces as McGarrett finally turns to Danny with a small smirk of an apology swiftly wiping that previous expression away from his face. "Sorry about that, the two teams don't get along all that well here, too much rivalry." It's true, and arguably, it's _his_ team's fault. Most of the guys seem to resent the attention that baseball gets - albeit occasional - with football being the primary sport on the island…besides surfing. And whether he knows it or not, the arrival of Williams has attracted more attention for the baseball team than it's had over the course of the past five years.

"You don't say," Danny mutters, and he runs a hand through his hair as he glances down at the hand that Steve is offering him, and Steve can just tell that the guy is pissed off.

"Steve McGarrett," he offers, arm outstretched, open smile in the attempt to befriend the guy, because seeing him again - face to face - has reminded him how intrigued he was at their first meeting.

"Danny Williams," he replies, shaking the hand before turning to his locker. The intrigue continues, because never has Steve met a guy so seemingly unconcerned with making friends around here. Despite a brief attempt to strike up a conversation from Steve's end, Danny moves swiftly away at the bell, heading towards his next class; and really, judging from that incident a minute or so ago, Danny could probably do with a friend like Steve around about now.

Indeed, it's not until later that day that Danny finally realizes that McGarrett is in his Calculus class, sitting in the back corner, his face now more familiar after the introductions just a couple of hours ago. As they take their seats in the classroom for the early afternoon lesson, Steve notices as Danny does a double take, looking to the back corner of the room where Steve almost always slips in early, and meeting his gaze. Danny turns away again, quickly though, and he doesn't look back again at all until the end of the lesson, when they're both called up to the front of the class.

Steve knows full well what they're being asked to stay behind for, with a pretty good idea that it may have something to do with the abysmal fifty-five per cent he just got on their last assignment. Danny scored a solid ninety though, so as far as _he's_ concerned, the woman really needs to get off his back and stop bugging him.

Sure, Steve feels a little guilty that Danny is apparently going to be the one to be roped into this, but he can't deny he's pleased; if nothing else it will give him the excuse to talk to the guy again. And he almost has to hit himself after thinking that thought. '_Pull yourself together, McGarrett.'_

Miss Trunkor shuffles a few papers on her desk before Danny feels Steve's presence beside him, and she finally looks up.

"Danny," she says, "I know that maybe this is a lot to ask, and you're probably still settling in a bit but I was hoping I could persuade you to help out Steve here with some math. I know you maybe have a heavy schedule at the moment, but, Steve," she glances up at him, and Steve is busy trying desperately to gauge Danny's reaction, whether Steve is having _any _similar effect whatsoever on the blond. "It would be good for you to resume the help you were getting now that Aloiki has transferred out, and well, Danny, you seem to have it under control."

She debates the finer details for a few more minutes - mostly with herself - before Danny nods and grunts out a confirmation that he'll do it, so long as it calls for no more than a few hours a week. She assures them that all they need to do is to complete assignments together, talk over a couple of the trickier questions, and dismisses them from the classroom after forcing them to organize a session today right in front of her.

Danny slings his bag over his shoulder and makes for the door, pausing outside when McGarrett's voice interrupts his thoughts.

"Hey, Danny," Steve calls, his full intention being to offer Danny an explanation and an out, seeing as he really doesn't need the tuition.

Danny turns, only to roll his eyes, because apparently McGarrett has more important things on his mind at this moment, what with some cheerleader pressing him against the wall for a way-too-public make out session. With that, Danny turns on his heel, heading in the direction of his last class for the day. He figures he can look the address up in the phonebook.

Steve is still making an effort to get Michelle off of him by the time Danny has disappeared around a corner, because despite his best efforts to push her away, he's not about to get violent with her.

"Michelle, Michelle!" he says, finally unplastering her body from him. He glances around to look for Danny only to see that he's already halfway down the corridor, seeping into the changeover traffic. With that in mind, he turns back to Michelle with an apologetic face, pulling her into an empty room whilst they both have the next period free.

She looks puzzled, but Steve would be willing to bet she's not quite as clueless to this as it seems. She may not be the brightest bulb in the box, but she's not a _complete_ bimbo. "Steve?"

Steve encircles her wrists with his hands, and looks into her eyes. "Look, Michelle. I've been meaning to say something for a while." Steve is all ready to ease her down gently, to make this as easy as possible for her when she interrupts.

"You found out, didn't you, about me and Brad?" And that's enough for Steve. He's heard it all before, been through it in the past, and heard enough of the rumors - though he'd given Michelle the benefit of the doubt, unwisely - not to bother with this crap. And he's not going to listen to another word of it, so he sighs, rubs a hand over his face, and walks purposefully out of the room, leaving a stunned Michelle in his wake, and frankly, not feeling too bad about the way things seem to have turned out. Bradley can have her. And besides, Steve has other things on his mind right now.

Danny makes it through his last class, and makes a stop on his way home to have his hair cut, trimming it down to a buzz cut before cycling back to the house. Apparently finding the phone number of a police officer isn't quite as easy as Danny had hoped, and it takes a few calls between Danny, his dad at the fire department, and their liaison officer at HPD to find an address for the McGarrett household. As was the plan, if a little delayed, Danny grabs his bike and his school bag before making his way over there.

**A/N: Please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**3. **

_As was the plan, if a little delayed, Danny grabs his bike and his school bag before making his way over to Steve's house. _

By the time Steve gets home after another final discussion with Michelle - in which she does some crying, and Steve once again ends up walking away - he hasn't realized how long it's taken him, which is why the knock at the door only a few minutes later takes him a little by surprise. He can see Danny's silhouette through the window, and braces himself for an apology because, fuck, he really should have made more of an effort to find him and explain.

"Oh, uh, hey," McGarrett says, opening the door with a face full of guilt. Danny just sighs and prays to God that he didn't rush around for nothing. "You cut your hair," Steve's expression displaying something between surprise and disappointment, and fuck if Danny's supposed to know what that means. It doesn't take long for Steve to realize that something in his expression is giving away his thoughts on that because Danny looks back at him with a '_so what?' _face. Actually, Danny looks just as hot without the hair, and it only serves to accentuate his square jaw even further, but there's something missing without it; Danny's hair seemed to be a part of his personality. Then again, what the fuck would Steve know? He's had all of three conversations with the guy, and that's if you use the term loosely. "Just give me one second," he says, returning inside to grab his keys and call to his mom, because the last thing he wants is for Danny to feel a further obligation after a forced introduction to the family, though he doesn't get the impression that he's one to respond to obligation or contract.

Steve pulls the door shut behind him, and somehow manages to get the both of them in the truck with a glance to Danny's bike leaning against a tree. "What the fuck, McGarrett?" Danny yells in a whisper, because he seems to sense that Steve is reluctant for his parents to see them. Steve starts the engine and pulls out of the drive, shrugging as he does so.

He shoots Danny an amused expression and shrugs. "It's Steve. And I'm good at Math."

Danny frowns; it doesn't take a genius to detect that, clearly, Danny doesn't think that's much in the way of explanation.

Steve tries to split his gaze between the road and his passenger as he continues. "Look, sorry if you feel cheated or something, but I don't need a Math tutor." Danny opens his mouth to speak and he looks set for an argument, so Steve continues quickly. "When I first came to Kukui, my…talents…on the field led teachers to assume I was stupid. Miss Trunkor assigned me a tutor, but once the guy realized that, we didn't bother. But I kind of liked being able to get away for a few hours without my parents asking questions, so I…may have…_accidentally_ gotten a few too many questions wrong on that last quiz." The jock thing isn't an entirely uncommon prejudice at Kukui. In fact, Danny's lucky to have seemingly escaped it.

Steve watches patiently as Danny's expression grows increasingly pissed off, eventually deciding that maybe keeping his eyes on the road is a better idea.

"What the fuck? So you dragged my ass all the way out here for what? So we can pretend to be working on Math? What the hell is wrong with you, McGarrett, you think I don't have better things to be doing? This may all be very convenient for you, now you get to go a couple rounds with your girl while your parents think we're working, but what do I tell my parents, huh? 'Oh hi, ma, that kid I'm s'posd to be helping, yeah he doesn't need my help, so maybe at parent-teacher day, you could just…go with it'?"

Wow, so Danny likes to rant, huh? It's funny, because though the guy is quiet, keeping communication to one syllable words when it's a response or a conversation he doesn't want to have, apparently, once he gets going, he's a talker. And he sounds intelligent too; the words flow quickly without pause, without any serious thought. Maybe _that's _how he avoided the jock stereotype.

Steve has to smile at that, and fuck, the guy just continues to be an endless source of interest. Again, the expression of amusement on Steve's face has only grown, and Danny reaches for the truck door only to have a strong hand to stop him. It's not until now that he's even realized that they've stopped, pulled up in a secluded area of beach, and shit, Danny has no clue where they are.

Steve laughs - yes, the fucker laughs - as he speaks. "Actually, that girl you saw me with? Just broke up with her." He looks as if he thinks himself deserving of a medal, and that just riles Danny even more.

The anger in his eyes comes right back, and Steve can just tell his retort is going to be something witty…sort of. "Congratu-fucking-lations…I don't give a damn, jackass." And yeah, in a way, it _is _funny; it makes _Steve_ laugh anyway. He also notices the hands; the hands that don't ever seem to stop moving. _Apparently_, Danny uses them as a mode of conversation.

They sit in silence and Danny grunts, indicating for Steve to continue. "Okay, look, Danny. You got a few choices here. We can ignore the whole arrangement, you can tell Miss Trunkor, or I can help your baseball game a little with some hand to hand combat." Danny makes a face; where the fuck did that come from? "Look, you got game, but the area with most room for improvement is acceleration, getting off the mark a little quicker, and I can help you with that. Besides, it'll be good for your endurance, and it'll help us both let off some steam."

Danny makes another face, similar to the first; and really, Steve has no fucking idea where the hell that came from. Maybe it's a desire to spend more time with the guy, maybe it's a genuine interest in helping him out; but most probably, it's a combination of the two. And besides, Steve really _is_ pretty damn good, if he may say so himself.

Danny sighs, looks at him like he's a madman again, and spends a few seconds flailing. Opening his mouth several times to speak and, coming up with nothing, he finally nods. Because fuck, the only familiar thing on this island is baseball, and he should probably make the most of it.


	4. Chapter 4

**4. **

Danny and Steve have almost no contact at school other than to organize a day after a Calculus class, but they've arranged to meet up that Sunday to do an assignment before the Monday it's due. After another brief discussion, they decide that as long as they're keeping up the pretense, they may as well do the work together anyway.

Danny stands in his room Sunday morning, and the realization hits him that he hasn't the faintest idea _what _you're supposed to wear for a hand-to-hand combat lesson. So, he throws on a pair of black board shorts and a t-shirt, covering his head with his favorite Yankees baseball cap before grabbing his bike and making his way to that same spot by the beach. The area is _very_ secluded, surrounded by a stand of palm trees, sand halting at a point close to them. And there isn't another person in sight.

Steve is already there, leaning against his truck as Danny rolls into view. He gets a few seconds to take in the sight of Danny before he drops his bike to the sand near him. He's felt the physical attraction to guys before, but nothing like this. And Danny's not even wearing anything special; just a pair of board shorts and a white tee with Chuck Taylors, but something about him forces Steve to blink away the moment, because fuck, he can't help the feeling of lust that washes over him.

"Hey," Steve says, trying desperately not to let his gaze linger for too long…and failing miserably.

Danny watches as Steve turns to grab his bag out of the truck, and really, the guy is pretty fucking good at Math. They split up most of the questions, do a bunch alone before copying out the answers so that they have a full set. In all, it takes no more than half an hour, and Danny finishes up as Steve wanders over to the truck to grab a bottle of water and two pairs of boxing gloves and some mitts.

Danny gets up to push his work into the book and strap it to the back of his bike, and Steve is looking fidgety as he beckons Danny over to him. They stop just where the sand is wet, water reaching their bare feet every few washes as they kick off their shoes.

"Okay, hold these a sec," Steve says, watching Danny as he pulls on the mitts with something approaching disgust. "Would you stop that? I'm trying to help you here, so just put them on and quit complaining." Danny makes a face, and pulls his cap off, throwing it to the floor with another glare. "Okay, I'm gonna throw a few punches, just take note of the rhythm, the pattern, then you're gonna try." And dammit, the guy is good.

Danny hadn't even questioned Steve about his abilities, because something about the guy's demeanor had screamed kick-ass from the get-go, and well, if there had been any residual doubt in Danny's mind, it's most certainly gone now. He moves with precision and force as he pounds into the pads, vision zeroing in on his targets. Danny's arms are strong from baseball, but even he only just manages to keep steady through the blows, hands shuddering a little with every hit.

Steve lets out some of the tension in his shoulders, the pent up rage that still hasn't really been released after seeing Michelle with that Brad douche earlier in the day. It's not that he cares - in fact, he's pretty much forgotten about her since talking to Danny - but that doesn't mean he can't be pissed off about the whole thing anyway, right?

"You wanna try?" Steve asks, eventually reigning himself in and raising his eyebrows at Danny. Danny nods, and he proceeds to give almost as good as he gets. The technical side of his movements doesn't even come close to Steve, but all the baseball has clearly paid off, because the force coming at Steve as he holds up the gloves is massive, and Steve readjusts his stance so that he's able to remain stable. Though it takes him a little longer to get moving, the speed he shows is pretty good. It doesn't help that Steve is continually distracted by the ripple of muscle at the hem of Danny's sleeves, licking his lips subconsciously as he battles with the daydream. The heat and humidity of the Hawaiian air - something Danny is only just beginning to get used to - soaks his t-shirt through in a matter of minutes, and half an hour in, during a pause, he relents and pulls off his tee.

Steve isn't sure whether this is a good or a bad thing, but it certainly forces him to catch his breath. Danny is still a little pale having not had the extensive exposure to the sun, but damn, the guy has a good body. His muscles undulate beneath taught skin, shorts sitting dangerously low on his hips, and Steve turns away for just a fraction of a second before spinning back to him. After what Danny interprets as confusion, Steve follows suit, pulling off his shirt and revealing his toned body, impressive abs and muscled arms as he throws it behind them. They continue until five o'clock, by which time Steve is also beginning to struggle with the humidity.

"You wanna swim?" he asks, and Danny looks back to him, lifting a hand to shield his eyes from the sun.

"Sure." Swimming had been something Danny had hated when he'd first arrived on the island, and while he's still not the sport's greatest fan, it beats burning to a crisp or dying of heat stroke while the sun still beats down, despite the time drawing closer and closer to the hours of the evening.

Steve is wearing a pair of cargo shorts, and wades in without question. Board shorts already sitting on his hips, Danny follows quickly, sighing in relief as the cool water washes over his body, ridding him of the sweat and the humidity of his skin. He ducks his head under quickly, runs a hand over his head out of habit only to find the short buzz cut; it feels nice, but in all honesty, now it's gone, he kind of misses the hair, thinks he'll grow it out again.

Steve casually kicks around in the depths of the ocean, swimming lazily back and forth as Danny does the same, dipping his head beneath the surface every now and then to let a new wave of cool wash over him. It's not until fifteen minutes later that they make their way back to shore, and Steve turns to Danny with a smile as they pick up their shirts and shoes and walk back towards the truck. Shit, he looks even better wet. Steve directs his eyes carefully, focusing on Danny's face - which only marginally dampens the lust - as he smiles. "You know, I could pick you up next time?"

Danny pulls on his black Chucky T's and shakes his head; maybe even finds himself smiling now. "Thanks, but I like taking the bike." He really does enjoy maintaining another slice of Jersey life, however insignificant. "Keeps my legs in shape for baseball, y'know," he adds, and _fuck_, Steve thinks, because surely Danny knows what he's doing to him with comments like that. Steve nods an okay and waves goodbye, sliding into the car and pulling away as Danny hangs his t-shirt on the handlebars of his bike and pushes in the direction of his house. And dammit, he can't help but give Danny's legs one last glance as he passes.

It's not until Danny's cycling, ass off the seat and going at it fast, that Danny allows him to contemplate the past hour and a half. Actually, Steve hasn't turned out to be as much of an ass as he had feared; certainly the nicest guy he's met on the island, if still a little arrogant. To Danny's surprise, he hadn't mocked him, and though they hadn't spoken much - with their focus on the exertion - he seems okay, able to put up with Danny at least.

When he finds himself in the driveway of the small house just a few minutes later, Danny props his bike up against the wall and heads inside, taking his shirt off of the bike and making his way to the shower to wash off the salt water, pausing only to mutter something to his mother about a trip to the library and a following visit to the beach to cool off on his way.


	5. Chapter 5

**5. **

The arrangement that Danny and Steve have going continues for almost another month before things change. They meet up at that same area of secluded beach and Steve starts off, showing Danny some moves before telling him to have a go. They change it up regularly, switching from strength based fighting to periods where the emphasis is on speed, and then Steve teaches Danny some martial arts, a bit of karate, and finally some meditation. That last one is something Steve was taught by a martial arts instructor, and he hasn't quite mastered the art of it yet, his energetic body always waiting for his chance to get moving again.

Danny senses that Steve doesn't seem to enjoy it as much as the more physical side, quickly growing restless at the lack of movement, and though Danny can understand that, it _is _kind of nice to feel your whole body relax for a period of time. They also continue to do the assignments they're given and Miss Trunkor seems appeased by the work they're doing.

So they continue their routine _out_side of school, talk to each other a little _in_side of school, and despite Danny's feeling that Steve is probably the best friend he's made since moving out here, there isn't really another person on the island who knows about it.

Steve, meanwhile, is in no doubt that Danny has overtaken his other friends, climbing the ranks within his first week, positioning himself as the person Steve most enjoys spending time with, maybe even the person he trusts the most. His feelings are steadily mounting though, and it's not long before Steve is feeling the _romantic _attraction at a far greater scale than he's ever experienced before. Because, let's face it, Danny is hot. And more than that, he's got a slight swagger, a slightly cocky smirk when he's around Steve, but not with anyone else. It's clear that Danny feels more comfortable around Steve than he does around others, and frankly, he feels the same.

Danny continues obliviously though, and other than that development, they continue as usual. Danny spends most of the time away from Steve and away from school, either alone in his room, cycling around town, or messing around with Matty. As promised, Danny's baseball begins to make a gradual improvement, running the bases quicker and hitting better. His school work is maintained at a good level, struggling his way through languages without giving a damn because he's never going to speak a word of French when he finally graduates high school. The rest of his family has settled in well, with his parents' jobs working out good and Matty and their younger sisters enjoying school as much as any kid can.

And so it's not until almost a month after that first session with Steve that anything changes. It's the first _proper _spar they've had; the first where Danny is able to put up half a fight, and though he's sure Steve could have him on the ground in a second - which he totally could - he lets Danny set the pace. They move around each other, focusing on the movements of their feet rather than making any contact, until Steve finally takes him down, swiping a leg around Danny's causing him to topple to the ground. Hey, the spar has to come to an end at _some_ point.

Danny manages some form of faint retaliation though - he's not sure what - and Steve loses his balance, using his arms to brace himself before he falls onto Danny. He hovers just above him, and they're far too close. _Far _too close; and Danny stays still, breathing heavily and sweating like shit, waiting for Steve to move off of him. Only he doesn't. Steve just stares, and he knows, as soon as he falls into that position, that he's not going to get out of it without doing something stupid, without finally acting on the pent up emotions.

And sure enough, before Danny gets the chance to say anything, to shout him down or push him off, Steve's lips are on his, hard and fast and a little bit desperate. Steve shuts his eyes, lets himself get lost in it as he tries to memorize the sensations, because the last time this had happened with a guy, it hadn't ended well.

Danny has kissed girls before, but never has he shared the experience with another guy. It feels strange, foreign, and with a start, Danny pulls his thoughts back to the moment, brain catching up with his body as he pushes his arms out hard, throwing Steve to the ground and getting to his feet quickly.

And what comes next is a reflex reaction, something he can hardly be blamed for, because Steve struggles up and Danny punches him hard. Following through and causing Steve to sway before regaining some balance, standing and letting Danny see the cut brow he's just inflicted. Danny braces himself for a fight, but Steve doesn't seem angry, doesn't seem all that surprised. And really, he's not. In fact, he can't bring himself to blame Danny at all.

So after a few seconds of loaded, awkward silence and after some sort of silent invitation Danny figures he must have offered, they return to sparring, even more energetically than before. Danny needs to work out the anger, the frustration, and the feeling that maybe - _just maybe_ - he'd enjoyed that kiss more than he should have. Steve needs to work out the feeling that maybe he's just blown his chances with Danny, that not only has he ruined any possibility of a proper relationship with his hasty advances, but that he may also have destroyed their close friendship, that bond that they've been working at effortlessly for only a handful of weeks.

Neither of them says a word as they fall back onto the same movements as before, if a little more violent. Danny holds back though - and God knows Steve has been all afternoon - reigning in his anger so that he doesn't do any serious damage, not that Steve wouldn't be able to stop him.

They keep at it for five, ten, twenty minutes before Danny throws off the gloves and turns away from Steve. He's avoided the guy's gaze right up until now, but as he spins he sees something between an apology and worry, worry at how Danny's going to react. What he _doesn't _see though, is regret. And that sends something pleasurable through Danny's body.

Steve shifts his weight between his feet, keeps his gaze on Danny's eyes, determined to hold as much contact as he possibly can until guilt forces him to look away.

"What the fuck?" Danny says, because yeah, no matter how much he may or may not have enjoyed it, where the fuck did it come from?

The apology is pushed from Steve's face, leaving only worry. When he speaks, Steve's quiet voice is still interrupted by the loud draws of breath, and he keeps his gaze studiously fixed on a point just past Danny. It makes the shorter guy uncomfortable. Danny wants to see what's in those eyes, wants to see and feel what Steve is feeling right then. Apparently he doesn't need the eyes to tell him that though. "You gonna start ignoring me now?" Steve blurts out, and Danny's face screws up in confusion, but Steve still isn't looking at him. "Because if you are, then fine, I get it. I just want to know."

Danny inhales loudly, unable to keep still as he spins full circle, running a hand over his face and lifting an arm to wipe his face against the sleeve. They're silent for a whole minute, and as Steve finally looks at him properly Danny can feel the anger melt away. Because okay, maybe he's still confused about this whole situation, and yeah, maybe he wants this, but there's no way he's jumping into this right away. He's never been spontaneous, always one to calculate his risks and plan ahead, and well, frankly, that look Steve is giving him right there, who the hell could be angry with _that_. Danny shudders as he realizes that feeling is possibly yet another indicator of the attraction between them.

Danny shakes his head, runs his hand over his face again for good measure before meeting Steve's gaze once more as he picks up his bag from the sand, waving his hands as he talks. "What are you talking about?"

Steve shrugs, shoves his hands in his pockets, still looking embarrassed by this whole incident. "Last time I did that to a guy he followed up with blackmail and ignored me for the remainder of my time at the school." He remembers his short-lived relationship with Tyler Henderson all too well. He'd been a guy at his last school, and he and Steve had got close. Nothing that could even put a dent in this thing with Danny now, but it was the strongest attraction that Steve had experienced up until that point. And then he'd gone and fucked it all up, kissed the guy. Needless to say, Tyler had freaked, forced him to stay away with the threat of telling the rest of the football team, and Steve had never spoken to him again. If there's one thing he's hoping in this moment, it's that things with Danny don't go the same way. But frankly, he can't see any other scenario.

Danny shakes his head, realizes that Steve hasn't had much luck with this in the past. He has to admit, he feels a pang of sympathy at that. "No- No. I'm not going to ignore you." He lets a small smile slide out, just enough to let Steve know that he's no longer pissed off, that he's not going to hit him again just yet.

Steve feels a small wash of relief, because no, Danny doesn't look angry. "Just, uh, just don't do it again, alright," Danny says, and shit, that came out wrong. Steve's heart drops a little, but he rationally reminds himself that this outcome is a good one, that he can deal with this as long as he doesn't lose Danny Williams as a friend. "Not yet at least. This was a shock is what I'm trying to say. So, just give me some time, give me some space. But no, I'm not going to ignore you."

Steve's eyes widen a little as he thinks through the possible implications of what Danny has just said. He wonders silently whether Danny will be able to stay true to his word, and watches - slightly stunned - as he gets on his bike. Danny turns one last time to see that his words have at least calmed Steve a bit. He remains still, and Danny waves once before cycling back in the direction of home.


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

Danny behaves as promised, and it drives Steve crazy. He talks to Steve when the situation calls for it, tries desperately to ignore the questioning expression in his eyes every time he does, and waits after a Math class to cancel an afternoon that they'd agreed on last week. Steve realizes with a sinking feeling that maybe this is Danny's way of keeping to their agreement. He's not _ignoring _him, per se, just cancelling anything that will give them any time alone.

Even though Danny's only known the guy less than two months, the absence of their time together leaves an uncomfortable hole in his life. Danny purposefully neglects to think about that afternoon until later in the week, holding off until Thursday before the screaming thoughts finally break through. He lets them in, lies down on his bed in silence, and folds his hands underneath his head as he stares at the ceiling. Picking one spot of paint, he tries to drown out the faint noises coming from downstairs, and the sparse thuds that invade the solitude. Danny just thinks.

And it's surprising just how _un_surprising the emotions are when he lets them in, because it takes Danny only a few minutes to decide that the kiss had been something he'd wanted, conscious or not of those emotions, and that despite his young age, the feelings he has for Steve have built to be greater than he's had for anyone else, male or not. He knows it, and knows he has to do something about it, but he relishes in the relaxation, lying motionless for another hour as he goes over and over the decision, ensuring it's the right one until his mother calls them all down for dinner.

Over the course of the week, Steve's parents and sister seem to notice his agitation. There are a couple of times when they're eating dinner that John McGarrett interrupts the conversation to ask what the hell is the matter with Steve, and he carefully deflects before changing the topic of conversation, only to feel an observational eye on him for the rest of the week, right up until the day that Danny finally makes some proper contact again.

**H**

**5**

**0**

Danny cycles into school the following day, props his bike against a metal rack and chains it there, slinging his backpack over his shoulder as Steve's truck pulls into view and rolls into one of the vacant spaces. Danny waits, looking purposefully at Steve, patient until he's come all the way over.

They turn silently, walking together towards the main building in the quiet, until Danny breaks it. "You free today?"

Steve nods, and his face is caught between hesitation and fear. He has _no _idea what today is going to hold. "Yeah. Usual place?" Danny nods. "What time?"

"As soon as possible," he says, because Danny has no plans to go home beforehand.

"I'll go straight from school then." Danny nods, turns to offer a small smile that he hopes conveys some kind of comfort before heading in the direction of his first class. And that parting look, it _does _provide some sort of comfort to Steve for the rest of the day, though he's still jumpy and fidgety with the apprehension, losing concentration in classes and doing his best to keep out of peoples' way, sit alone in silence.

For Danny, the day is just as lengthy, only made worse by the anticipation. Because when Danny knows what he wants, he _knows _what he wants. So he keeps his head down and tries to distract himself with work, seeing him through until the final bell when he heads straight out to the parking lot and gets on his bike.

When he arrives at the beach, Steve's car is already there, and the engine cuts as he drops his bike to the sand. Steve gets out, keeping his distance as Danny comes closer, leaving everything up to the blond. Danny knows that if he doesn't do this soon, he'll bottle it, so he continues closer, right up until they're just a foot apart. And it's then, when Danny comes closer to Steve than is strictly necessary, that Steve finally allows himself to feel some kind of hope that maybe Danny is about to say exactly what Steve wants him to say.

"Hey," Steve says, and Danny thinks there's probably a question somewhere beneath the depths of that single word. Now, whilst Danny's given a lot of thought to the emotional side of things for the past few days, the one thing that hasn't even crossed his mind is the physical aspect of their relationship. And fuck, he feels stupid for not having noticed sooner. They stand in silence as Danny runs his eyes up and down Steve's lean body, wondering why he hasn't considered before the attraction that his tall, athletic body holds to Danny. And it's not just the physique; it's everything; the dark hair, the steely but bottomless eyes with those ridiculously long lashes, the cocky grin that used to light up his face just last week, and the hard line of Steve's jaw.

Danny looks away once, returning his gaze as though expecting something to change. Nothing has, so with an intake of breath, Danny closes the gap with one final step. He pauses when he gets there, the soft sound of Steve's breaths filling his ears, taking in the moment and checking one final time that this is what he wants. He finally looks up to meet Steve's gaze, and it's hard and reserved, as though still waiting for Danny to retreat, to force him out of his space and with it, out of his life.

And then Danny pushes up onto his toes, lifts a hand to Steve's neck, and kisses him. It's slow and explorative, and there's that unfamiliar sensation of the barely-there stubble at Steve's jaw brushing against his cheek as it grows deeper, as one of Steve's hands comes to rest at Danny's hip, the other moving to the base of his neck. Danny cuts the kiss short, pulling away to find that the exchange hasn't provoked nearly the amount of panic he'd feared it might. In fact, Danny feels pretty calm, all things considered.

He opens his eyes slowly, and Steve looks back at him, his gaze now open and soft, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, and Danny can see he's holding the rest in, waiting until he's sure that this isn't a one-time thing. Because after a life full of let-downs, Steve's not quite ready to crack open the champagne for a celebration. He's just experienced the best kiss of his life thus far though, and there's not a thing in the world that could have stopped that small expression from slipping out.

"Just go gentle with me," Danny whispers, dropping the hand at Steve's neck all the way until he's able to clasp hold of his hand. The weight feels nice there, as though they fit together. And there's something more intimate about that gesture, something more solid and certain that finally begins to encourage Steve that maybe Danny really does feel the same. "I've never done this before," he admits, and Steve nods.

"That's the furthest I've gone with a guy too, so we're in the same boat." Steve ducks his head as he makes the admission, and Danny isn't sure whether that should be a comfort or a worry, but apparently he's interpreting it as the former, because he can feel the tension drain out of him a little.

Steve finally lets the smile spread, and Danny can't help but return the infectious grin, smiling at the first hint of cockiness he's seen since that first…incident - he's not calling it a first kiss, because _that_, that moment they just shared, _that _was their first kiss.

Steve releases the hand and lifts his own to Danny's shoulders, pulling him into a bone-crushing hug. Because yeah, they've sorted out the intimate details of this relationship, but Steve still can't ignore the fact that he's effectively been without his best friend for the past week, and he needs that part of Danny just as much - actually, more - than he needs the rest. Danny buries his face in Steve's neck, glad if nothing else just to see him again. Steve seems to have understood the part about taking things slow, because he's smirking again when he pulls away, jerking his head in the direction of the bag beside Danny's bike. "You wanna get this math assignment done?"

Danny nods, disentangles himself from Steve's embrace and retrieves the forgotten bag. They sit down in the sand as usual, and other than the couple of times Danny looks up to find Steve staring at him, they refrain from mentioning or acting upon the new relationship for the half hour it takes them. Having said that, the way they've subconsciously sat down closer than usual doesn't escape Danny's notice.


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

_They sit down in the sand as usual, and other than the couple of times Danny looks up to find Steve staring at him, they refrain from mentioning or acting upon the new relationship for the half hour it takes them. Having said that, the way they've subconsciously sat down, closer than usual doesn't escape Danny's notice._

They finish the work quickly, and Steve's walking back with headgear and boxing gloves as Danny dumps his bag by the bike. "You ready?"

"Yeah," Danny nods, pulling on the headgear first before he slips hands into the gloves. He pushes off his shoes and socks, sinking toes into the sand before looking up to find Steve in position and ready. They spar for only twenty minutes before the heat is too much, and they throw the equipment back into the car before walking back down the beach.

Danny follows Steve's lead in pulling off his shirt, and once again he finds himself being appreciative of all that skin, dipping over the contours of muscle smoothly. As Danny catches himself staring, he looks up to find Steve apparently doing exactly the same, and they share a smile before Steve races towards the water.

Danny follows, diving in, running a hand through his dirty blond hair - slowly growing back to its original length - and taking his lower lip between his teeth as Steve draws closer. He doesn't hesitate, just wipes his wet hair back from his forehead and lowers his lips to Danny's. And it feels nice, feels familiar already, though still with the thrill that Danny can't imagine will ever disappear completely. Danny opens his mouth this time, granting Steve's tongue entry and swallowing the taste of him. If his hands move to map out Steve's chest and back, well, you can blame it on the endorphins from the exercise, not that Steve seems to care, mind you. He takes the movements as an invitation; a hand sliding up Danny's back and darting between different areas before resting at the base of his spine, the other cradling his jaw. He can't help but smile at having Danny so close and willing, at being able to explore Danny's body without his protest.

Steve has a thought and pulls away to look at him, apparently to gauge whether he's going to freak out, finding confirmation that he's not before moving his lips to Danny's neck. His lips stop at the patch of shoulder that should just about be hidden underneath his t-shirt, and he nips lightly before sucking hard enough that it's bound to leave a mark. Satisfied, not only with the aesthetic change but also with the sigh he elicits from Danny, he pulls away. "Sorry."

Danny just smirks, shakes his head as he looks down until his eyes are drawn back up to Steve's twinkling orbs. He doesn't even know how to articulate what he wants to say, so he pulls Steve's head down for a short kiss before wriggling out of his grasp and swimming away. Steve begins to follow soon after, and they swim side by side for thirty minutes straight before returning back to shore.

Up until today, their swims have always been followed by an immediate return home, but Steve catches Danny's hand as they near the sand's ridge. They fall to the soft sand, lying side by side as Steve laces his fingers with Danny's. They lay there for a while, for the first time sharing details about their lives. Danny asks about family - though he knows of his father - and Steve returns the questions, followed by an interrogation about life in New Jersey. By the time either of them move, the sky is dark and the air is cooler.

Steve pushes himself to standing, offering a hand up to Danny and probably purposefully leaving them standing close again. They both smile all through their third kiss, making it messy and lazy, and only causing the smiles to grow further.

Danny turns as Steve finally releases his hand. "Hey, we have that long assignment, you wanna work together? Meet you here tomorrow, same time?"

Steve stares cluelessly for a few seconds - because unless he's suffering a lapse in memory, they don't _have _an assignment - before nodding and gesturing between them with a smile. "Is this a thing we're doing, right here?"

Danny shrugs and takes that as a yes, climbing on his bike and leaving Steve staring after him.

He checks the hallway clock as he walks through the door, bracing himself for his mother's reaction as he realizes that he and Steve have wasted away three hours on the beach without noticing, making the time a little after seven. He rounds the corner, and sure enough, his mother looks at him disapprovingly, probably not helped by the fact that he's still shirtless. Dropping his bag by his feet, he pulls the shirt from where it hangs over his shoulder, slipping it on with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, Ma, didn't realize the time."

"Danny, are you kidding me? Is that all you've got by way of explanation. Where were you?" Danny knows that she's not bothered about the time, only that he was supposed to be back at least an hour ago. Going missing for an hour here and there is no problem during the day, but he remembers one particular rant about the behavior leading to whole nights of absence.

Danny shrugs, dares to take a step closer. "With that guy I told you about, the one I've been at the library helping, Miss Trunkor asked me to help him out with Math." Danny's mother's expression softens ever so slightly. "Sorry, the place was hot so we stopped by the beach on the way back, lost track of the time." She nods, frown melting into something more neutral as she points to a plate of food on the counter.

"Matty was hungry so we went ahead and ate without you. Next time, just make sure you tell me you might be back late." She pauses, pointing a wooden spoon at him. "And, Danny, curfew is ten o'clock, _provided_ I know where you are." Danny nods, picks up the plate and smiles at his mother as he eats.


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

Danny arrives at three-thirty to find Steve already lying down on the sand and waiting. He looks relaxed and happy, and Danny drops the bag he's brought to keep up the pretense, discarding it by his bike as he makes his way over. Steve hears the approach but makes no effort to move, so Danny kneels beside him, twisting and planting his hands either side of Steve's head as he leans down and kisses him. Having never seen a single person on this area of beach, Danny isn't feeling self-conscious, and he and Steve seem to have fallen into something comfortable, careful but comfortable.

Steve is eventually persuaded to pull his hands out from underneath his head, pulling Danny's body closer until they move away and settle close next to each other. Neither of them says a word for a long time, until Steve inevitably grows restless, wriggles until Danny moves away from him a little.

Steve throws a pair of gloves at him a few minutes later, and Danny gets up with a sigh, stretching his limbs out before taking position opposite Steve. Their combat isn't any different now than it had been before that first kiss. They both try just as hard to take the other down, and though Steve inevitably gets Danny on the ground every time, Danny is putting up a better fight, and besides, it almost always ends in a kiss.

They swim and lie down to talk some more, and again, Danny is back late, this time avoiding the wrath of his mother after telling her he may be out later than usual. He climbs into bed, a contented smile on his face and feeling relaxed.

And that's the way things continue. They meet up at the beach day after day after day, barely missing an afternoon together. They gradually learn more about each other, until there's little else to tell. Then they move onto the inconsequential things, and they continue to spar, and Danny's game continues to improve. They manage to make the time for Math inbetween making out and exercise, but it's not long before the physical part of the relationship progresses, and they wind up having sex on the beach, tucked away in a corner of shade, towel underneath them as they move slowly, gently.

It doesn't become an everyday occurrence, but it happens every now and then, usually following one of Steve's takedowns in a sparring match. And then they pull their boxers back on, lie back and continue to talk, occasionally the comfort of the embrace pushing them to sleep for an hour or so.

Danny's mother questions him every now and then, and Danny lies. Some days he says he has indeed been with this illusive Steve, working at the library. Other days he puts his absence down to a surfing lesson, or a need for space, or some new friends he's made at school. Because if there's one thing Danny's sure about, it's that he's not ready to tell his parents.

Steve's parents and Mary make similar enquiries, and Steve doesn't say much in response. His mother seems more clued in, throwing in a question about girlfriends, but Steve deflects that one skillfully, and mutters something about a few extra football practices. She seems satisfied.

As for school, Danny and Steve still don't see each other too much. They stop in the corridor a little more often to chat, but with the promise of spending hours together after school, they don't talk for very long. What's more common is the fond glances across the hall or the smiles to the back of the room when Danny makes eye contact with him in their Math class.

It's not until a couple of months later that things change for the worse.


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

_It's not until a couple of months later that things change for the worse…_Maybe catastrophic would be a better word for it.

Danny is in his room on a Saturday afternoon when his mother calls him down. "Someone's on the phone for you. Think it's that Steve you've been studying with." Danny frowns, takes the stairs two at a time because in the months they've known each other, not once has Steve ever called the house.

His mother holds the phone out for him, and he takes it, waiting a couple of seconds so that he can shut the door as she leaves. "Steve?"

"Danny." And even with that one word, Danny knows something is wrong, knows that Steve's voice is on the verge of breaking. There are a couple of seconds of silence, and Danny waits patiently until he can't.

"Babe, what's wrong?"

There's a sniff on the end of the line, and the sound of Steve clearing his throat, composing himself as he prepares to say something. "It's my Mom. She's um," he begins to lose it again, "she's dead." There's only another second of silence, and Danny's wracking his brain for what the situation calls for when Steve speaks again. "Will you- can you just meet me." It's not a question, and no sooner has the sentence been said than the line goes dead.

Danny grabs his baseball cap off the counter and opens the door. "I'm going out, Mom, not sure when I'll be back." She probably calls some warning after him, but if she does, well then Danny doesn't hear it. He picks his bike up off the front lawn and kicks a leg over it, cycling hard and making it to the beach what must be only a couple of minutes after Steve.

He's already out of the truck and leaning against the driver's side door, and Danny gets off his bike and power walks over, pulling him straight into a hug when he sees the tears staining Steve's face. Danny holds him tight, and Steve's arms contract around him, pulling him as close as possible. Steve doesn't cry any more than he already has done, not as far as Danny can tell. And having Danny close, whilst it doesn't really relieve Steve of the upset, it does numb him to the feeling, just for a few seconds; reminds him that no matter what crazy ideas his dad is ranting about back at the house, he's not alone, not as long as Danny is with him. 

But when they finally pull apart, several minutes later, Danny wipes the remnants of the tears from his face, frames it between his hands and looks straight at him, trying to detect everything that's going on. "You wanna sit?"

Steve nods once, and Danny takes his hand as they walk to the sand, not getting far before sitting in the middle of the beach, cross-legged and facing each other. They're silent for another couple of minutes, and Danny waits patiently for him to say something, waiting for Steve to give him as much or as little information as he likes. "It was a drunk driver," he looks down, "head-on collision." Danny squeezes a hand reassuringly. "I had to get out, Danny." He finally looks back up, and Danny readjusts their positions.

He moves around to sit next to Steve, lies down and pulls him with him until they're both on the ground, Steve's head resting on Danny's arm and shoulder with the hand curled around, tracing light lines over his upper arm. Danny's always been good at reading people, but with Steve it's different. He gets moments, and they're divided into two. The minority of them are complete confusion where he gets it spectacularly wrong, like the first few weeks of their friendship. The _majority,_ however, are ones of complete clarity, where they're in perfect harmony, a silent understanding that means more than any of the words they actually say. This is one of those moments.

Danny can feel the tension in Steve, but he knows that he doesn't want to talk about it. When he does, he'll say something. But until then, Danny will stay quiet. And that's what they do. They lie silently, and Danny uses his free hand to let the sand sift through his fingers, to feel the calming sensation. Some may say that for Danny to stay quiet for the whole of the next two hours is an achievement, but Danny would tell you it's love.

When they finally get up, Steve still looks upset - and understandably so - but he also looks a little more relaxed, more reasonable, more like his usual self. "I'm gonna go…," he trails off and Danny just nods. Steve is reluctant to leave Danny, to leave the comfort, but he's neglected to tell his dad that he's even gone out, and Mary can only provide cover for a short while.

Danny wants so badly to tell Steve how he feels right now, to blurt out those three little words and make sure Steve knows that Danny is there for him. He's there for him no matter what.

But he swallows the words and gives him a small smile. "If you need anything, call."

Steve nods, pulls him into another hug, pressing a kiss to his temple as he pulls away.

"Thank you." As Steve walks back to the car, he prepares himself for an argument with his father. That was the last time Danny had seen him for almost twenty years.


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

"_Thank you." As Steve walks back to the car, he prepares himself for an argument with his father. That was the last time Danny had seen him for almost twenty years._

Danny hadn't been expecting him, but Steve hadn't been at school the following day. He hadn't called, hadn't visited, and so Danny had continued his life, not a minute passing by without Steve's face in his thoughts.

And then he hadn't called the next day, or the next, or the next, and so Danny had called the house, only to have Mary answer. It was the first time he'd spoken to her, and Danny remembers to this day just how angry she had sounded. And then Danny had fallen apart. Because when Mary's explanation came down the line, it broke Danny's heart.

"You're Danny? Steve said you'd call. He's gone. He didn't want to call, didn't want to say goodbye. Dad shipped him out yesterday; I leave in a week." That had been enough to change the course of Danny's entire life.

The first week of Steve's absence, Danny spent in denial. He continued to visit the beach in the hope that Steve would turn up, continued to walk into Math class with the expectation of seeing Steve in that far corner. Only he wasn't, and nor would he ever be. So then, Danny had begun to accept reality, to accept that maybe he really wouldn't ever see the face of the man he loves again. He'd called the house repeatedly, trying to find a way to contact him. But following Mary's departure, John McGarrett had told him not to call back, not unless he wanted HPD at his door.

That first week of denial had turned into a whole year of absolute despair. His parents had noticed some, but Danny continued to put it down to a heavy work load and a hectic schedule, and they had pushed him no further. The twelve months had passed painfully slowly, and due to a reliance on work and exercise to take the edge off of things, Danny had completed his junior year with flying colors and the star of the baseball team. Senior year hadn't been so different. And he may deny it, may say it's not the case, but in those final two years of school, Danny was constantly depressed; depressed with the place he lived, depressed with his boring life, and most of all depressed with the loss of his best friend and so much more. Those two years were the absolute worst of his life, and they turned into twenty more that left Danny suffering, left him feeling like a part of him was missing, like every breath was a minor struggle. The struggle got easier, and the days got more bearable, particularly with the arrival of his daughter, but never in those twenty years did Danny feel quite the same as he did in those two short months with Steve.

So Danny had moved back to New Jersey, the rest of his family following after in dribs and drabs after graduation, his parents the last to leave in the hope of spending more time with the rest of the family again, satisfied at their glorious time spent in the sun.

Danny had married and divorced an English woman, and really, he was kidding no one. Even Rachel could see that Danny was still - even fifteen or so years later - completely and utterly unavailable, taken by someone who wasn't even there. Danny had made a name for himself at Newark PD, and then, just like that, he'd found himself following his ex-wife, _her _new boyfriend, and his own daughter, Grace, all the way back to that pineapple infested hellhole. He's transferred over to HPD with ease, and made every effort possible to avoid any contact with John McGarrett, who is now the Chief of Police, although he had been pretty sure the man wouldn't have a clue as to who he was anyway.

Ignoring the fact that it could turn out to be the worst decision ever made, Danny had been back to that spot of beach, found it to be exactly the same, still as heartbreakingly beautiful, and still holding all of those memories. And then, only three months after moving back to the island, Danny's world had been turned right side up again…sort of.


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

_And then, only three months after moving back to the island, Danny's world had been turned right side up again…sort of._

Steve is standing there, gun raised, silently staring at what appears to be…"Danny Williams?" The recognition in his eyes has already been there a few seconds, and Danny slowly lowers his weapon, blinking and biting down hard on his lip to make sure this is really happening.

Steve follows suit, lowering his firearm as he blinks a couple of times. He can't help but smile at the presence of Danny's hair, now back to the way it always should have been, accentuating the swagger, the ever so slightly cocky way he holds himself. He's dressed in shirt and tie, and damn, the material clings to him well. If any of those feelings for this guy _had_ dampened over the past twenty years - which he assures you, they haven't - then they would be resurfacing right now.

And it's as though suddenly - _despite_ the twenty years of separation, and despite the efforts on Steve's part to suppress memories of Danny - nothing else of the last two decades really matters all that much. The _Don't Ask, Don't Tell_ policy of the American military has always been an obstacle for Steve, a constant reminder in the back of his mind that no matter how anonymous a man he may pick up in a bar, there's always that risk. It's why he's mostly blocked off that element of his sexuality, but apparently, Danny's different.

Because even now, even after the passing of all that time, seeing Danny just brings all of those emotions flooding back, and Steve couldn't be less concerned by DADT. Maybe it's because the policy is scheduled for repeal, but Steve would bet his bottom dollar that it's more than that; that it's Danny in particular that is able to force his uber-rational brain to ignore the implications that a relationship with the man could provoke, and just _want _him. Sure, the worry of DADT will almost certainly catch up with him in a while, once he's had some time to process this, but not quite yet.

Yes, in a weak moment Steve has allowed his mind to picture what his future might have been like if he'd never left Hawaii, though the result has never pleased him. Because that future, that life he'd visualized, had always been painfully good. Not perfect - the rational mind couldn't stretch _that _far - but pretty damn good. And maybe he's wrong; maybe if Steve _had _stayed, they would have broken up, gone their separate ways, and never seen each other again. Steve doesn't believe that. And yes, he realizes that he's probably getting ahead of himself here, realizes that a guy like Danny Williams was probably snapped up years ago. So he straightens his back, composes himself, and urges his heart rate to slow down, because this could mean nothing.

They're standing here, in the middle of an active crime scene, Holly Gater's dead body between them as Danny straightens out his body. Steve - if it's really him, and Danny's sure it is - moves out of the room, into the open air as he beckons for Danny to follow. He does, without question. Because he looks into the guy's eyes once again, and really, who the fuck else can it be? The jaw is hardened, new tattoos peek out from underneath his t-shirt, but he still wears cargo pants, and his hair is still just the same length, and fuck, he's even more gorgeous now than he had been twenty years ago.

"Danny," he says, and yeah, the voice is exactly the same too, only maybe a little deeper, a little more gravelly. Steve fights hard to restrain himself, because he figures Danny must have all but forgotten him by now, or forgotten what they had together.

And then Danny reacts in the only way his body will let him, closing the distance in two steps and punching him just the way Steve had taught, a hard blow to his face making him stagger and bend over, hand moving to the spot as he stands upright again. He doesn't look angry, doesn't look as though he'll return the favor. And thank God, because remembering how good he was in high school, Danny doesn't even want to imagine the damage he could inflict upon him today.

Steve moves his jaw around a bit, strokes a hand down the side of his own face and nods in acceptance that, yeah, maybe he deserved that. Danny just lifts a hand to his mouth and walks around in circles, pausing every few seconds to look up, making sure Steve is still there. He is, gazing curiously and, okay, maybe a little affectionately, as he waits for whatever is going to come next.

Danny's attention isn't diverted again until Steve puts a hand to his shoulder, and fuck, he's looking a hell of a lot more calm about this than Danny is feeling right now. Steve doesn't feel it though. Sure, he forces a face of nonchalance in fear of the things that might surface if he doesn't, but his heart is racing, even despite the fact that this meeting isn't going to lead to what he wants it to lead to. "Danny," he holds out a hand, "Give me the keys to your car." He knows exactly what Danny will think of _that _request, but he's looking a little frantic, not in any fit state to drive.

"Give me- Wha- Steve! Who the fuck do you think you are? '_Give me the keys,'_ he says…" Danny continues to talk to himself for another minute or so before looking back to Steve, and he's grinning just a little, hand still waiting patiently for the keys.

Danny drops them into his palm because, shit, if he were to try and drive right now, they would probably end up wrapped around a tree. And no matter how unfamiliar this scenario may be, that's not going to help either of them. They get into the Camaro, and Steve seems to sense that Danny is still thinking this through, that he's still trying desperately to calm himself down. And fair enough, because Steve has had twenty years to think about Danny, and the guy had probably suppressed all memories of him within a couple of months of his leaving.

When he looks up from his lap, they're back at their patch of the beach, and Danny looks to Steve again because it's still feeling like some kind of dream. Steve looks down with a smirk as one of Danny's hands discreetly pinches the other; definitely not a dream.

He jerks his head to the expanse of sand. "You gonna let me explain?" Danny nods, and explain Steve does.

The long and short of it is that Steve's dad had sent both him and his sister away. Mary had ended up in L.A, and Steve had ended up in the Navy SEALs. Steve doesn't say much of his military career only to explain that he has barely spoken to his father in the last twenty years having never forgiven him, but that he'd called a year ago to ask him come back to Hawaii. He has something to tell him; something Steve still has yet to find out. Steve hasn't come until now because of commitments with the Navy. Still no explanation as to the total and utter lack of contact, but Steve figures Danny got over it.

"I went over there yesterday, and he sent me back out to see the governor of Hawaii. She wants me to head up a task force here."

"What did you say?" And okay, yeah, maybe Danny is already beginning to feel hopeful. Maybe he'd really like it if Steve were here for good. Not that it would necessarily mean anything, mind you.

Danny watches as Steve's face goes through a few unrecognizable changes, and he seems to be watching Danny just as closely as Danny watches him, as though trying to work out what it is that _Danny_ would like him to say. "I told her no." Danny doesn't get the chance to register that before he's continuing to speak, because on finding out that Danny is still - _again_, whatever - here, maybe his plans have just changed. "But I think maybe I've changed my mind. I'm gonna see how it goes, I'm here for a week, and I'm supposed to be working that Holly Gater case with the HPD officer in charge, which I guess is you."

Danny nods, and he can't help but smile. "You have family now?" he asks, and again, Danny can hear the hope in his own voice, the hope for confirmation that Steve is available besides the military thing. It's strange though, because whilst that selfish aspect of his personality is there - and vocal - he also feels some kind of desire to hear that Steve _has _found happiness, that they haven't _both_ wasted twenty years, although he never has, and never will count Grace as a waste.

He just shakes his head, though he can't help but smile. "You?"

Danny nods, smiles at the thought of Grace. "An ex-wife and a daughter."

"An ex-_wife_, so does that mean…?" Steve's mind flits back to the question of Danny's sexuality. Steve _was_ the first, maybe he was also the last.

Danny shrugs, "There was only you." He's never felt the inclination to start anything with another guy.

There's a silence that verges on uncomfortable for a moment before Steve's eyes drift to Danny's head. "You grew the hair back." He's grinning as he says it, and Danny hopes that's some sort of indication of his feelings towards the quiff, which frankly, it _so _is.

Danny turns to find Steve looking at him for a moment - a long, sexually charged moment - and knows he has to say something before he lets himself end up heartbroken and lonely again. "Steve, you…" He struggles with words, an unusual occurrence, though Steve seems to understand. "Just, let me know. When you've made a decision I mean." Because, fuck, it may just change the course of his life. Again.

Steve nods and smiles lightly. "I think I already have." Danny really fucking hopes that the smile on his lips means he wants to stay, but he bites his words back, pushes himself off of the sand.

"Come on. We've got work to do."


	12. Chapter 12

**12. **

They spend the rest of the day concentrating on the case, and really, for a SEAL, Steve has turned out to be quite the detective. His methods are…unusual…extreme, and if the guy _does _end up staying then Danny will meet a premature death, but he's still feeling too happy to care all that much.

They visit a couple of witnesses, and Steve uses a little - a lot - too much intimidation to get their answers, with Danny reigning him in every now and then. By the end of the day they've got a solid lead, a suspect that needs investigating overnight by in-house officers at HPD, and so they get back into the Camaro, with Danny idly wondering how the fuck Steve has managed to get himself in the driver's side again. If he didn't look so damn good there, Danny would probably kick his ass, though the bruise around Steve's eye is still darkening.

"I need to go to see my Dad, will you come?" Steve feels stupid and selfish asking, but truth is, he's too comfortable with Danny in his presence to be ready for him to leave.

Danny half shrugs, half nods as he stares out the window contemplating how the hell his life has changed so much in the last few hours. "You're at the wheel." Steve seems to take that as an acceptance, and before Danny knows any better, he's allowing himself to be dragged - okay, so maybe not literally - to the door of John McGarrett.

Danny's tense, still wondering whether maybe the guy _will _remember him from all those years ago. He's also still angry - may even stretch to furious on this occasion - that Steve and Mary had been shipped off. But hey, with a bit of luck, maybe they'll get some answers.

The door opens, and John McGarrett doesn't look all that surprised to see him. He takes Danny in with an appraising glance, shoots a meaningful look Steve's way before returning his gaze to Danny. "Detective Williams."

Danny shoves his hands into his pockets, looking thoroughly unimpressed.

"I don't have anything against you being here," - now even Steve is looking confused - "But I'd appreciate it if you waited out back for a little while. I have something I need to talk to Steve about." Danny would have more to say on the matter, but McGarrett Sr. looks sad, solemn, and as for Steve; frankly, he looks scary, ready to fight Danny's corner.

Danny turns to leave and Steve stretches out a hand because whatever it is that his father is about to tell him, he's happy for Danny to hear it too. Danny bats away the hand though, and so with a restrained nod and not much else, Danny walks around the side of the house, finds his way to the back. It doesn't look so different from _their _patch of beach, and it's nice, serene.

Danny sits down on the sand, bends his knees and rests his forearms as he gazes out to the sea, images of twenty years ago finally being allowed to rush in and fill his memory right until the moment he hears the movement of sand behind him about twenty minutes later. A few seconds pass, and Steve lowers himself to the ground, sitting cross-legged and looking into the sand between his legs.

Danny turns to look at him, and he appears upset, not hysterical, but a look of what verges on horror. The spitting image of his father. They're silent for a couple of minutes before Steve turns to look at him. He doesn't' beat around the bush, doesn't see the point. "My mother, it wasn't an accident; she was murdered by a guy named Wo Fat."

Danny shakes his head, runs a hand over his face and Steve stops talking. "You know him?"

Danny bites his lip and mimics Steve, hands playing in the sand. "I've only been back three months, but I heard about him, yeah. Is that why your dad sent you away?" Steve nods. "Wow, y'know I never thought I'd say this, but I can see where your old man was coming from. That guy was sick, horrible, from what I've heard, which isn't much, involved in almost every kind of crime you can think of. Your dad killed him, right?" Steve nods again. "I heard Wo Fat murdered the wife of someone at HPD, never saw the name though."

They're silent for a few more minutes, and Danny reaches out for Steve's hand. It fits there like it's never left, and Danny finally turns to him again. "You okay?"

Steve shrugs. Truth is, Danny's presence has made the difference tonight. "Doesn't actually change much. She's still dead, and now so is the bastard that killed her. And besides, Dad had something else he wanted to talk to me about."

"Oh yeah?" In the dimming light, Danny can't see all that much of Steve, but there's enough to see that he's smiling.

"He says he knew you were here. He still remembers you from twenty years ago." Steve expands on that a little bit before continuing, explaining how John McGarrett had never been under any illusions, about how McGarrett had learnt all he'd needed to through the few conversations he'd had with Steve, Mary, and Danny himself. "When you got here three months ago, he'd just finished wrapping up my mother's case, and the governor had asked him to find someone to head up a new task force on the island, someone she could use to weed out the _really _bad guys, the chiefs of organized crime."

"So he called me, and I came, albeit reluctantly, during the first period of leave I could get." Steve looks up at this point, moves closer, voice deeper. "I'm staying, Danny. The governor told me to choose a partner, and I choose you." Danny blinks a few times, takes all of that in again, and kisses him.

It's relatively quick as long overdue kisses go, but Danny can't help himself. With one hand still against the sand, the other comes up to rest at Steve's shoulder, plays in the curls at the back of his neck that provoke a familiar sensation. Danny lets a thumb drift along the line of his jaw as he outlines the curves of Steve's lips with his tongue, and then pulls away, slightly ruffled by those few short seconds. Those few short seconds that have made Danny feel more alive than he has after any other kiss he's shared in the years they've spent away from each other.

Steve just smiles, because he's been wanting to do that since the moment he'd left Danny all those years ago, and the feeling of actually doing it is even better than the memory. The touch, the feel of Danny beneath his fingers, and that scent that is so obviously Danny.

And then there's a shift in his face. "Are you _insane_? No way am I partnering up with you, you crazed Neanderthal. For a start, your methods are anything but legal. Secondly, I need a _stable_ job; I have a daughter, remember? And third, there's no way I'm gonna work with you if it means our personal lives have to stay separate." He's conscious of the fact that his voice has risen in volume, makes the effort to soften it again. And really, Steve has to smile. Because okay, maybe the guy _has _just turned down their chance to work together - Steve plans on overturning that decision anyway - but more importantly, he's turned it down for the opportunity to make something of _them_. "No, absolutely not."

Steve frowns. "Will you at least let me talk to the governor? See where she stands on all of this?"

Danny thinks for a few moments, throws in a couple of eye rolls and useless hand gestures for good measure. "Fine, but you ain't touchin' this," he gestures wildly to his own body, "until you have."

Steve grins, wondering how the hell he's lived without this for twenty years, because if his life depended on it, he's not sure he could leave again.

Danny gets up with the intention of heading home, strides back towards the house. He goes in for just a few minutes on his way and a glance back to the beach tells him Steve is just about to follow him in, but Danny is stopped in his tracks by Steve's father. "Danny," he says, holding out a hand.

"John." Yes, Danny may be ready to forgive the guy due to the circumstances, but he figures that he can claim the right to call the guy by his first name, extinguish any possibility of the guy using his superiority against him. McGarrett Sr. takes his hand, runs another appraising gaze up and down Danny. Steve said that his father had known about them, and Danny doesn't doubt it for a second, not with the - apparently hereditary - smirk that's playing at his lips. Danny wants to still be angry with the bastard, but he can't, not really. "Glad you seem to make my boy so happy." Steve is yet to join them, so John moves in a little closer. "Thank you, for persuading him to stay." Really, Danny didn't have to do much.

He nods amiably because, really, can he blame him for sending his kids away with the threat of Wo Fat looming over the family? Danny would have done exactly the same had it been Grace in danger.

Steve walks into the room with a wide smile, and Danny notices the suspicious look that John shoots him. He promptly disappears, and Danny keeps to his word, maintaining a safe distance between them as he heads back out to the car.


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

"Are you _crazy_? You know, I'm not even sure what the best answer to that question would be. At least if you _were_ then there would be some excuse for that manic stunt you just pulled! How the hell are we supposed to get anything out of a witness if you kill him first, McGarrett?" Steve winces at the use of his surname. Danny hasn't done that since the first couple of times they ever talked.

"I wasn-"

"Don't even say it. Just promise you're not going to go around pulling stunts like that all the time, or there is no way - I repeat, no _way,_" he punctuates that with a flying hand gesture, "- that I am ever working with you again." Danny looks out of the window, only now realizing they're heading further away from the McGarrett household and Danny's apartment. "And where the hell are we going? I thought you were staying at casa McGarrett?"

"Yeah I am, we're on our way to see the governor, ask her about that thing." And Danny just nods because, really, what else can he do? Of course, spontaneity and all, they're already on their way to talk to the governor. The idiot turns to look at him, and Danny knows that whatever comes out of Steve's mouth next is going to be an apology, or something that vaguely resembles one. "For the record, I wasn't going to kill him."

Danny can feel his blood pressure slowly returning to normal, and he runs a hand through his hair. "Well that is good."

Steve gets out of the car and heads to the entrance, only to return ten minutes later wearing a satisfied grin.

**H**

**5**

**0**

"Are you serious? You can't be serious. You've been here, what? Two days? _Two days_ and you've got yourself a job, two people to work underneath you, full immunity and means, and now you want to drag me down with you, _and _pick up where we left off? Tell me you're joking." Danny just looks across the car at him, sitting cross-armed and smirking with that goddamn cocky grin that tells Danny that, yes, that is _exactly _what he means.

Steve shrugs for emphasis, the smile growing. And really, what can Danny do? It's not as if this isn't what he wants, as if this isn't what he's wanted his whole life. And well, even if the thought of working with Steve _was _a hardship, he'd probably take the job anyway, if nothing else then for Gracie's sake. _Grace_. "You need to meet my daughter. And I need to pick her up from school." Steve's mind is drawn back to the mention of an ex-wife and a kid, and though it's not going to make even the slightest difference to Steve's decision, he's not yet sure how he feels about a kid, because if the girl doesn't like him, then what does that mean for he and Danny?

Danny watches the expression, and well, credit where credit's due, he doesn't give much away. The grin stays where it is; he nods once, and starts the engine, taking Danny's directions right up until they've pulled up outside the school. Danny can't remember a time when he's ever seen Steve interact with a kid before, so when he walks back towards the Camaro, Grace in tow, you should forgive him for feeling a little nervous.

Steve is still in the driver's seat, but he has the window rolled down, looking towards where Grace and Danny emerge and smiling. Grace clambers in the back and Danny gets into the passenger side, turning to initiate the introductions. "Gracie, this is Steve, an old friend of Danno's." Danny shoots a look at Steve, one that's obviously threatening enough to keep that goddamn grin from appearing immediately, suppressed into more of an embarrassed upturning of the lips. "Steve, my daughter, Grace."

Danny watches as Steve turns back to Grace, offers a hand for a fist bump. He can tell by the look on Grace's face that they're going to get along just fine.


	14. Chapter 14

**14.**

Sure enough, it takes less than an hour for Grace to be almost entirely comfortable in the SEAL's company. They go back to the McGarrett household, and John 'makes himself scarce' as Steve, Danny and Grace head out to the back yard, making themselves comfortable on the private beach. It's not long before Danny is watching Steve aid his daughter in her sandcastle efforts, building the most extravagantly ridiculous structure the beach has ever seen.

Grace runs back towards Danny, settles herself at Danny's side as Steve trails behind, Danny smiling up at him as he sits back down next to them. Really? After twenty years of pain, how can it have been so easy for the damned idiot to have simply waltzed back into his life, the reappearance causing him no trouble whatsoever.

"Danno, can I go get some shells from down the beach with Steve?" Steve throws a glance Danny's way, hoping to convey that he won't take offence if Danny says no.

But Danny just smiles wide, opens his arms so Grace can move away from him again. "Sure Monkey, just keep an eye on him okay. Make sure he doesn't fall in." Grace just laughs because even _she_ detects that tone in Danny's voice, and she launches herself up off of the ground and back towards Steve with a grin.

Predictably, Steve likes Grace. She's a little human, she's bright and talkative, and though she hasn't inherited Danny's sarcasm or hand gestures just yet, she's got a level of willpower to rival most. He flinches as she lifts a hand to touch his, quickly reminding himself that it's only Grace. That in mind, he opens his hand for hers, biting down on his lip to suppress a smile as Grace slips her hand into his.

Grace chats about school as they walk a little further along the beach before eventually crouching down to look at the shells. Grace throws a few in a bucket, and Steve holds up a couple every now and then for careful inspection as Grace changes the topic of conversation.

"Are you going to work with Danno?" Grace looks up at him, and Steve nods and smiles.

"Yeah, hopefully." They continue in silence for a few seconds. "D'you think he'd like that?"

Grace chucks another shell into the bucket and smiles wide. "Yeah, I think he's been happy the past couple of days when we talked on the phone, and he said that the man he was working with was driving him crazy yesterday." Clearly, Grace isn't aware of how long Steve has been in town. He lets out a loud laugh and glances to Danny who's looking over at him curiously. If only Grace could understand the full implication of that sentence, the reality that has Steve as the man working with Danny and 'driving him crazy' whilst simultaneously making him happy. At least he _hopes _that it's his presence making Danny happy.

Grace continues to talk about school and friends whilst she finishes up her shell collection, and then she clasps hold of Steve's hand again as they make their way back over to Danny.

"Will I get to see you again?" Grace asks, and Steve gives her hand a light squeeze.

"Yeah, I hope so." And he really does. Because even if Danny _does _decide against working with him on a new task force, Steve really hopes that won't mark the end of their personal relationship.

Apparently Grace isn't satisfied with that answer of uncertainty. "Danno, can we come back here on the weekend?" Danny doesn't even have to glance over the top of Grace's head to know that Steve is grinning, but he does it anyway. Honestly, Danny hadn't been so sure how this would pan out, whether Grace would be so scared by the guy that she'd run in the other direction. But Steve looks different around a kid, maybe it's just because she's one that he actually _wants _to get along with. He's the same guy, but there's a softer look in his eyes, a slight hesitance of his touches.

Grace lies back in the sand and the boys follow suit, and before they know it, the sky has darkened and Grace lies asleep on the ground. "You mind if I put her on the couch?" Steve shakes his head, and Danny stands up and leans down to pick up Grace before whispering, "I'll be back in a minute."

He disappears towards the house, only to find John McGarrett in the kitchen. He looks over to Danny, now setting Grace down gently on the couch, just about still asleep. When he speaks, his voice is a whisper, "You should take the job, Danny." Danny just looks at him, leans back against the counter. "Look, I'm not an idiot. He loves you." Danny remains motionless, blinking a couple of times to try and figure out if he feels the same. But really, who's he kidding; he's felt the same for twenty years. "And besides, you're good for him, he's gonna need someone to keep him in line in a new task force." Danny has still said nothing. "Look, all I'm saying is give it some serious thought." He walks towards the stairs. "And there's beer in the fridge."

Danny just shakes his head and pulls the fridge open, grabbing a couple of Longboards before heading back into the warm night. Honestly, Danny had thought that John McGarrett would pose a far bigger obstacle to a gay relationship than he's proving to be. And whilst he's being honest, Danny knows about the Navy, thought maybe that would have been a bigger issue as well. But with DADT scheduled for repeal, and Steve seemingly unconcerned, maybe Danny holds something close for Steve as to what Steve holds for Danny. Maybe this really _can _work.

Steve sits up as Danny plants his ass next to him, and right now, in the quiet, this private patch of beach could just as well be their patch from all those years ago. He hands Steve a beer, and they both take a pull before Steve speaks, voice low and quiet.

"So, this mean you'll take the job?" Steve is feeling hopeful, suspects his father has more to do with this whole arrangement than he's letting on.

Danny sighs, takes another sip as he looks down to the sand between his legs. "Maybe." But for all John's explanation of why he shipped Steve off, there's still something bugging Danny. "But I need to know something first." He swallows, finally looks into Steve's eyes and decides he's going to get an honest answer. "Why didn't you call…write…send a bottled letter for chris'sake? How was it so easy for you to leave and never see me again?"

Steve's face falls, and he immediately looks guilty. Because if Danny thinks that it's been easy for him, he's sorely mistaken. Danny doesn't allow his gaze to falter though, determined to hold the eye contact so that he can see whether Steve is telling the truth.

"Believe me, Danny, it was anything but easy." Steve seems to be struggling a little with this, and so Danny stays uncharacteristically quiet, gives him the time he needs as Steve looks into his eyes again, burning with the intensity of their feelings. "I asked Dad about you in the one and only phone call I made for the first year away, and he said you seemed upset…I wanted to call, but I'm not stupid; I know what we had…have," he corrects with a smirk. "I know it was special, even then, and I hoped that if I left you alone, you'd get over it, move on."

"I didn't."

Steve nods, and Danny thinks maybe he really does understand. "I know; I know that now. Anyway, I screwed up my exams, the Navy seemed like a good option, but with DADT and the instability of the lifestyle, I didn't want to mess with you. I figured you'd have found someone else by then anyway." He looks up, and Danny believes him completely. "What about your ex?"

Danny shrugs, and the words come out far easier than they ever have before. "She gave me Grace, and that's more than I could ever have possibly hoped for. But it was never going to work between us. When it was good, things were fine, but we couldn't put up with each other." There's another few seconds of silence. "You gonna tell me some more about this job then?"

"Sure. It would be me, you, and a couple of cousins from HPD. Chin Ho is a detective," Danny nods, he recognizes the name. "And Kono is fresh outta the academy. The governor said with their relationship we're already bound to be close." Danny watches as Steve takes his hands off of his knees, leans in a little closer. "Which is why anything between us wouldn't be a problem, as long as we keep things professional at work."

He's got one eyebrow raised in an expression that's so familiar that it makes Danny's heart skip a beat. He sets his beer in the sand, turns back to Steve with a light smile. Steve moves closer, and it's a fraction of a second before their lips are pressed together. Danny opens his mouth, granting entry as their tongues dance together, lips tracing the outlines of each other as their hands move to explore each others' bodies. It's a few minutes before Danny smiles and lets out a sigh at the familiar feeling of Steve's lips at his neck, teeth lightly scraping over his collar bone before their lips meet again. It's probably the least urgent kiss they've ever shared, and really, there's no need for anything else in this moment, no need to rush things.

Steve and Danny have the rest of their lives for this, and Danny's beginning to firm up his feelings that this thing - this partnership - could really work, in both their professional _and _personal lives. Danny pulls away, leans his forehead against Steve's as he finally gets around to saying those three words he should have said twenty years ago.

"I love you." His breaths are slightly labored, and the sound of their breathing breaks the silence. But fuck, it's a thousand times better than any of Danny's romantic moments from the last two decades.

He can feel Steve's forehead crease as he smiles against him, and Danny's lips curve into an involuntary smile. "Love you too," Steve says, and he pulls away to look into Danny's eyes. Yeah, things are going to be good from now on.


	15. Chapter 15

Okay, first off, this isn't a new chapter. The fic is complete, and this is more of a notification than anything else.

I know I've spoken to a few of my readers about this already, and they'd shown interest, so I decided to add a post to the end of this fic. I have written a full length book. I totally understand if you're now scrabbling for the back button on your browser, so I'll be quick and to the point.

The book is called, 'Disparities,' self-published for Kindle under the pen name Elizabeth Cartwright. Here's a blurb:

_Essentially on their own after the death of their mother, Lucy and Riley Rossen are left with little choice but to travel all the way to Hawaii to live with a man they barely know. As it turns out, their mother's high school friend is a multi-billionaire with more compassion than they could possibly have expected, and it's there that they fall into a life with Skylar Anderton and his two closest friends. But Lucy fears she may jeopardize what they've found when she falls for Anderton's nineteen year old protégé, and so she quickly realizes that this new life may not be quite as easy as she'd hoped._

__Check the price in your region, but it's of a reasonable price everywhere as far as I know. I completely understand if you're interested but don't want to pay. In THAT case, follow me on social media. The book will be free at some point within the next couple of weeks, and I'll notify on Tumblr/Facebook/Twitter when I know when that day will be.

Obviously from my perspective I'd love for people to buy it, but I understand not everyone has the money, or even likes my writing that much.

Here's how to find me:

Facebook - search for the page Elizabeth Cartwright.

Tumblr -

Twitter - Cartwright_El

I think that's everything. If you made it to the end, thank you so much 3 I love you all :)


End file.
